


Welcome to New Jersey

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Attempted mugging, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” Gavin stopped as he and his mugger looked towards the voice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” a voice thick in a New Jersey accent yelled. Gavin saw it was a man, sporting a hoodie and glasses, with curly hair as red as his freckled face. To Gavin, he was a godsend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering making a different version where Michael is the mugger, but I guess not. Maybe I'll write a version where he is if I get requested to.

This is so not good.

Gavin’s head pounded as he ran down the sidewalk, turning the corner. He could hear his pursuer’s footsteps nearing closer and closer with every beat of Gavin’s heart.

_Damn_ , he thought. All he wanted to do is visit New Jersey to sightsee a bit before going to New York. And now a mugger was following him. Gavin turned another corner, daring to peek over his shoulder. Before he could get a good look, he tripped and crashed into the ground.

His head was spinning and before he could get up again, he felt a gun pressed against his neck.

“Finally,” his mugger growled, his breath foul in Gavin’s nose. “Give me your fucking money.” Gavin’s hands shook as he fumbled around in his pocket for his wallet. The gun pressed harder into his neck. “Hurry up!”

“Hey!” Gavin stopped as he and his mugger looked towards the voice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” a voice thick in a New Jersey accent yelled. Gavin saw it was a man, sporting a hoodie and glasses, with curly hair as red as his freckled face. To Gavin, he was a godsend. The mugger laughed.

“Get outta here, boy,” he spat. “And maybe I’ll consider not shooting you.” The red haired man clenched his fists and walked right up to the mugger.

“I fucking _dare_ you,” he hissed. The mugger made a move to point his gun at Gavin’s “savior.” The freckled man swung a punch at the mugger, completely unbalancing him. Gavin scrambled out of the way to avoid being crushed. The freckled man grabbed the dropped gun and cocked it. “You wanna try again?” he growled. The mugger scrambled to his feet and stumbled away, cursing under his breath. Gavin and the freckled man sighed.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“What?”

“I said, are you alright?” the freckled man asked again, slowly this time. Gavin scowled.

“I know what you said, you tosser!”

“Then why did you say “what” like you didn’t?” he asked. He shook his head. “Never mind. My name is Michael Jones.” Michael stuck a hand out. Gavin grabbed it and hauled himself up.

“M’name’s Gavin Free,” he finally said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Whoa you’re fucking British?” he asked. Gavin snickered.

“Of course! You want me to say, “Whoa you’re fucking American?” or what?” Gavin retorted. Michael smirked.

"Whatever, but I’m not the one who hauled ass from a guy with a gun that’s not even loaded,” he said.

“What? It’s not loaded?” Gavin grabbed the gun from Michael’s hands and opened the barrel. “Damn.” The pistol was empty. He smiled sheepishly. “Well thanks Michael, you saved my ass back there.” Michael snorted.

“Damn right I did.”

“I’ll treat you to bevs, to thank you,” Gavin chirped. Michael nodded.

“Alright, can’t say no, can I?”

“Great! You’re my boy, Michael!”

“I’m not your “boy” dumbass.”


End file.
